


The Horrors of Pennhurst Asylum

by orphan_account



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), NCT (Band)
Genre: Gen, The Horros of Pennhurst Asylum, buzzfeed unsolved - Freeform, wrote this at 5 am and it’s 7 am rn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:33:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23833165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “This week on JCC we investigate Pennhurst State school and Hospital as part of our ongoing investigation into the question, Are ghosts real?”
Relationships: Mark Lee & Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	The Horrors of Pennhurst Asylum

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO!!!!!! I haven’t written in over a year so I’m so sorry if this is a little wonky 😭😭 please tell me if this was good!! Andddd I love bfu and nct so I had to like.. combine

“What is that?” Mark asked, flashing his camera towards the building and the trees. “Hello?” he yelled, and the same strange trilling sounded again.

“What the fuck is that?” He looked towards Johnny, and he stared at him before putting down the flashlight, “That’s an owl, Mark.”

“Oh.” Mark sighed, his hand on his chest, trying to calm the rabid beating of his heart. He chuckled a little, grabbing Johnny’s arm and walking towards the entrance of the Pennhurst Asylum.

Johnny looked up towards the windows, “Oh, nice name, nice placard.” He mumbled, before following Mark inside.

Johnny wrinkled his nose, spinning around to capture everything on his camera. “It smells like, um,” he got cut off by Mark, “It smells like shit in here.”

“Yeah, it smells a little musty..” he trailed off, too focused on filming Mark walking through the old, creepy hallway.

Johnny and Mark looked through a broken window, “oh, that goes pretty far!” He exclaimed, sticking his arm through the window and flashing the flashlight around.

“Okay.. I’m getting the vibes.” He said, before turning to the side to address Mark. “Do you think on one of these adventures, you’ll ever truly, sort of have a psychic break?” 

Mark chuckled, “like a mental breakdown? Maybe..” and he continued to walk through the hallway.

“I’m kinda hoping you do, not gonna lie. Like.. fingers crossed.” Johnny said, aiming the camera to capture Mark's reaction. 

“What the fuck, man.” 

  
  


★

“This week on JCC we investigate Pennhurst State school and Hospital as part of our ongoing investigation into the question, Are ghosts real?” Mark said the intro, while Johnny shook his head no, “This is actually now a halloween attraction, um, called Pennhurst Asylum, and as you can see, they didn’t really change much.”

“Mark, dude. I get a, a vibe here, it’s sort of like the Avengers Headquarters.” Johnny stared dead into Mark’s eyes, voice completely serious.

Mark giggled at him, “why would you get /that/ vibe, dude?” 

“Just.. a lot of different buildings, y’know? Seems like a place the Avengers would live in.” He told Mark, eyes scanning the room they were in.

“Wait.. you know you’re right, as I scan around, this place definitely screams high-tech, Tony Stark would definitely love to live here.” Mark laughed, shaking his head at Johnny’s antics.

“Like, over there we got a couch, with a couple of cockroaches fuckin,” Mark gestured towards the musty, absolutely disgusting couch in the corner.

“Dude! I touched it and my hand turned black.” He showed the camera his hand, making weird sound affects. 

“Your hand, your fingers are now falling off, this place, definitely Avengers-worthy.”

“Okay, okay! We get it. Onto the ‘investigation’, Markles?”

Mark glared at him, and continued explaining the backstory of this horrific building.

“Dude, i feel like.. if back in the day, they might’ve put you in here.” Johnny murmured, messing with one of the night vision cameras. 

Mark laughed, “I mean, I guess,” and Johnny laughed with him, “if i was saying like, I saw a ghost or a vision..”

“Yeah! If you went around town in 1908 or 1910 saying ‘I’ve seen ghosts, I see ghosts all the time!’ They would’ve dragged your ass in here and locked you in a room.” Johnny said, and Mark laughed till his sides hurt.

★

Going up the stairs to the first floor, the boys walked into the first room they saw, and almost immediately they heard a whisper.

“What was that?” Mark looked around, eyes widening. “Dude, Johnny did you hear that? Was that you?”

Johnny shook his head, “that was a noise from over there,” he pointed the flashlight and camera towards the back of the room, but there was nothing. 

Going further into the room, Mark paused and put his camera directly towards the pentagram. “There’s a fucking pentagram, great.”

Johnny chuckled, pushing the younger to the side and continuing on with his filming. “Oh my God, this room is fucking horrifying over here.” He heard Mark call from behind him, and he shook his head, “Mark, it’s literally just a room.”

If you were to ask Johnny if he believed in the supernatural, he’d say no. If you were to ask Mark, he’d say yes and give you 300 reasons why you should believe in ghosts.

Mark Lee is a firm believer, and he already has a club started for these types of things. Johnny Suh is his Token Non-Believer, Mark will drag him around everywhere to ‘catch’ ghosts and investigate terrifying and dangerous locations. 

“So anyway, my goal here tonight, since this place was such a.. a place of tragedies, I don’t know, if we could reach out to them, maybe we could help some of them.” He told the camera, and he really does hope he can help the poor, trapped souls of the victims of this place. “Basically, I’m trying to stay positive to ignore the fact that I’m fucking terrified right now, so.” He heard Johnny laugh somewhere in front of him, and he pouts. 

He heard Johnny trying to communicate with the spirits, “We come here with good vibes! We ask you to let us film you tonight, and put you on YouTube.”

Mark laughed, and walked towards where he saw Johnny’s tall figure is, “Should we start?”

Johnny nodded, and Mark took it as his cue to start the Interrogation. 

“Is anybody here right now?” He drummed his fingers against the piece of concrete in front of him, disrupting the silence of the room. Johnny grabbed his hand, and pulled it to his side.

Mark coughed, a little flustered, “there’s also a little doll in here… Is that- is that yours? Can you move it?”

Johnny smirked, ready to start his Evil Taunting, “oh hello, have you ever been to Mexico City?” He laughed, referencing one of their last investigations.

“Can you move that doll?” Mark asked once again, and he still got no response. Mark pouted, a little disappointed it didn’t move.

Johnny noticed, and furrowed his brows, “fuck do you want it to do? Start dancing to one of Ten’s choreos?” 

Mark laughed at that, “no! I just wanted it to move a little.. maybe like, an inch.”

Addressing the camera, Mark waved his hand around, “so we got nothing in this room, time to go to the fifth floor! They say that’s the most haunted floor, apparently, two nurses died on that floor.”

And while Mark was explaining what happened on the fifth floor, Johnny was focused on the window, specifically the dark figure he saw in front of it. He blinked a couple times, even rubbed his eyes, yet the figure was still there. 

“The fuck..” he whispered, and suddenly, the dark figure was gone. He turned to face Mark, and saw the boy still talking about the nurses.

“You alright?” Mark asked him, once he realized his friend was being a little quiet. 

“Yeah! I’m fine. Just waiting for you to finish.” He easily lied, smiling a little. Mark believed him, and grabbed Johnny’s hand to drag him up the stairs.

“Jesus fucking Christ, this place is covered in spiderwebs,” Johnny complained once they reach the top of the stairs, waving his hand around to get the silky webs away from him.

Mark shrieked when one of the webs landed on his hand, turning around and grabbing onto the elder. “I hate spiders,” he said.

Mark and Johnny turned off their cameras in order to install their equipment in the hallway. Johnny turned on the laser grid and started doing weird hand gestures, freaking Mark out. “You’re sick in the head!” Mark laughs.

Mark grabbed a bunch of motion lights and lined through the long hallway, making sure that they captured every part of it. 

They turned the cameras back on, this time Johnny was the one speaking to it. “So we’ve put up a bunch of weird motion sensor things, so that if anything runs towards us, or just moves, we’d be able to see it.”

Mark nodded, “So, if there’s anyone out here who’s sad, or mad, just make your presence known, move.” He said, staring at the empty space in front of him. They stood in silence for a while, before Johnny ruined it.

“Drop a deuce or get off the pot, buddy.” His tone was bored, and Mark laughed, “Jesus christ, dude.”

★

The two moved onto the next room, where it was said that a nurse was often seen stabbing people with needles. 

“Hey nurse, hey bad nurse, how about you stab me with some needles?” Johnny taunted, a smirk on his lips and his posture relaxed. Meanwhile, Mark was tense, his hands gripping the camera and trying to keep it focused on Johnny.

“Dude, stop being mean.” He whispered, maybe a little too aggressive. His whole body froze when he heard the sound of faint scraping.

“John- Johnny. What was that? Did you fucking hear that? Oh god.” He whispered in a panic, “we’re gonna fucning die at the hands of a ghost nurse Johnny taunted,” he murmured, more to himself if anything.

Johnny was almost cackling, but he tried to hide it for poor Mark’s sake. “C’mon! It’s fine. Nothing’s gonna happen.” He tried to reassure the younger. 

Once Mark was calm enough, he suggested they should use the spirit box.

Johnny groaned, “seriously? It’s so loud,” he whined. Mark smacked his bicep and told him to get over it.

“So basically, what this spirit box is, it’s a box that scans through radio channels, at a very fast rate, and every 2/10ths of a second, a new channel is gonna be skipped to,” Mark told the camera, trying his best to explain it quickly so they can get it over with. 

“Spirits can manipulate the white noise that’s generated and use it to talk to us..”

Johnny nodded, grabbing the little device and turning it on. The rapid static filled the room, almost loud enough to give Mark a minor headache. “Hello? Is anybody here with us?”

“My name’s Mark and this tall dude is Johnny, we’re not here to hurt you, we just wanna talk.” He kept his voice friendly and light, not wanting to intimidate any spirits

A disembodied voice came through, _“why?”_ Mark echoed it, “what was that?” Johnny asked.

“Dude! I got the chills.” He told Johnny, arms tensed you and his nose scrunched. 

“Who’s with us right night?” Johnny asked the spirit box, expecting no answer.

“ _You.” …_ Mark felt his mouth dry. “You? What do you mean by that?” He asked, voice shaking just a little bit.

“My name’s Mark, can you say it back?” 

“ _Mark.”_

“Oh my god. Is that real? Or was it just my mind playing tricks on me.. Johnny?” He looked up, and Johnny looked at him and shrugged. “I heard Mark.”

_“Please, Jeff.”_ They both heard that loud and clear, the confusion was written on both of their faces. “Who’s Jeff?” Johnny asked, tapping his foot.

“How many are in here? With us?” He asked, again. Eyes scanning the room. “ _Four- or three.”_

“Wh- three? Can you tell us your names?” Mark was hopeful, but they got no response. 

“Alright, that’s it. We’re going home.” Johnny said, immediately turning off their equipment and grabbing Marks hand, marching out the room and down the stairs.

“Johnny-” he heard Mark call his name, but he kept walking. Once they were out did Johnny let go of his friends hand. 

“What is it?” Mark asked him, worry evident on his face.

“Mark- I fucking saw something. When we were on the first floor, it was like.. one of those appreations you talk about. It was dark and tall and standing against the window.” He told him, his heart beating fast and hard.

“What the hell, why didn’t you tell me!” Mark sounded a little upset and terrified, but he immediately wrapped his arms around Johnny.

★

“Everyone, we apologise for the abrupt ending.. but something came up and we booked it. The mystery of whether or not the Pennhurst Asylum is haunted remains unsolved.. but I think it is haunted. See you on the next episode of JCC!”

**Author's Note:**

> Yes 😓 I know the ending was kinda poopoo caca I’m so sorry


End file.
